L'Appel du Jour
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Il suffit d'un seul appel pour que l'on voit notre vie calme et paisible s'effondrer en miette...


**Salutation à tout le monde!**

**Hé oui, on continue tranquillement dans le cucul mania! Parce que j'aime ça! Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas encore d'autres histoires en stock. Mais ça risque de venir à tout moment, ne sait-on jamais.  
**

**On m'a posé la question d'où pouvait provenir mon inspiration. Et bien, pour être honnête, elle vient de tout et de n'importe quoi. Un film, un livre, une scène dans la vie ou encore le journal télé. Cela peut encore venir d'une rêvasserie dans le bus pendant que j'attends patiemment mon arrêt. Hahaha. Et parfois, cela ne peut aussi avoir aucun rapport avec le déclic. Comme par exemple, "Le Mangeur d'Âme", j'ai eu envie de l'écrire parce que je venais de voir le film "The Alphabet Killer". Aucun rapport mis à part que c'était une enquête policière...  
**

**Enfin bref, c'était la phase explicative! Pas de soucis, je m'étalerais pas plus et je vous laisse donc lire ce petit OS.  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**L'Appel du Jour**

Le son bien agaçant du réveil retentit à travers la chambre. Maladroitement, Lightning chercha le monstre du matin en tâtonnant sur la table de nuit. Lorsque sa main tomba finalement sur la source de ce bruit insupportable, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement pour le sauvetage de son audition. Encore un peu dans le brouillard du sommeil, la soldate tenta de s'extirper petit à petit des bras de Morphée.  
Couchée sur le dos, Lightning passa le revers de sa main contre le front. Les yeux encore fermés, elle s'intimait mentalement de se lever. Dans les premières secondes, son corps n'était pas enclin à lui obéir. Puis, finalement, ses jambes se décidèrent à se mouvoir. Mais alors que la jeune femme allait enfin sortir du lit, des bras l'attrapèrent par la taille avant de l'engouffrer à nouveau sous les couvertures.

- T'es vraiment obligée d'y aller aujourd'hui ? gémit Fang d'une voix semi-endormie.

Lentement, la blonde tourna la tête vers la pulsienne. Cette dernière avait le visage contre le cou de Lightning. Son corps chaud réchauffait le dos de celle-ci. Glissant son nez le long de cette peau d'albâtre, Fang savourait la douce sensation qu'était de sentir cette femme au regard azur. Même à moitié éveillée, elle pouvait ressentir la délicatesse de celle qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Comme dépendante, elle était incapable de lâcher prise.

- Bien sûr que je dois y aller, répondit gentiment Lightning qui se tourna afin de faire face à son interlocutrice.

Les paupières closes, Fang était comme une force tranquille. Tout ce qui caractérisait cette femme de caractère, dynamique et taquine semblait avoir momentanément été remplacé par une beauté sereine. La couverture couvrait ses hanches, dévoilant le haut de son corps à la vue de la soldate. Portant un simple débardeur noir, sa peau mate était à nu ci et là. Sa chevelure de jais entourait son visage et ses épaules.  
Passant la main dans les cheveux noirs, Lightning libéra le chemin qui menait aux lèvres de sa partenaire. Déposant un chaste baiser, ses doigts caressèrent affectueusement le bras. Les sourcils de Fang se froncèrent légèrement. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de son amante, plaquant son front que le sien. Ce contact qui leur offrait une petite intimité, une bulle à elles, la blonde l'accepta gracieusement.

- Tu ne pouvais pas prendre congé pour aujourd'hui ? grommela la pulsienne sur un ton réprobateur.  
- Je ne terminerai pas tard, assura Lightning en embrassant encore une fois la noiraude. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Il faut encore que je passe prendre quelques affaires chez moi avant d'aller travailler.  
- Non.  
- Fang...

Devant rendre les armes, Fang détacha sa prisonnière à contrecœur. Satisfaite de la voir raisonnable, Lightning lui embrassa délicatement le front avant de bondir hors du lit. Rapidement, elle récupéra ses vêtements de la veille qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Elle les enfila à la va-vite. De toute manière, elle prendra une douche quand elle sera de retour dans son appartement.

- À plus tard, murmura la blonde avant de quitter la chambre.  
- À plus tard, mon amour, marmonna Fang alors que la porte se refermait doucement.

.

Cela faisait à présent quatre mois que la pulsienne et elle sortaient officiellement ensemble. Après plusieurs semaines de flirts à se chercher mutuellement, une relation ambiguë était née entre elles. Il avait fallu un mois avant que la soldate accepte de révéler l'existence de son couple à tous leurs amis.

Assise à son bureau, Lightning terminait de remplir plusieurs rapports. Le retard qu'elle avait accumulé dans son travail ne se devait qu'à une seule et unique personne, Fang. Dès que son service prenait fin, la noiraude ne ratait jamais une occasion pour la retrouver. L'invitant à sortir ou à venir chez elle. La plupart du temps, la pulsienne venait directement la rejoindre devant le commissariat, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. De toute manière, la soldate ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

Si par le passé, on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle se mettrait en couple avec la maîtresse de Bahamut, Lightning aurait ri au nez de l'individu. Tout semblait les opposer. Leur caractère. Leur façon de penser. Et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine auprès d'une personne. C'était comme si Fang la complétait, qu'elle était le fourreau de la lame de sa colère et de sa froideur. Avec elle, la blonde se sentait si bien.  
Même si, elle devait l'admettre, parfois Fang lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Sa sale manie de toujours la taquiner, de la tourner en bourrique. Son sourire arrogant qui en disait long sur ses pensées et ses agissements. Et dire que Lightning ne pouvait pas se passer de cette personne qu'elle aurait dû mépriser au lieu d'aimer.  
Maintenant qu'elle pensait à la pulsienne, un manque grandit dans le cœur de la soldate. Cette dernière tenta de se raisonner en se disant que dans quelques heures à peine, elle retrouvera son amante. Pour si peu, elle arrivera bien à survivre, si ?

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte ouverte du bureau de la soldate. Extirpée de ses rêveries, elle leva la tête en direction de l'arrivant. C'était un jeune homme, un bleu, qui était arrivé dans le secteur depuis peu.

- Agent Farron, il y a un appel pour vous, déclara-t-il gentiment.  
- Merci bien, répondit la blonde en refermant ses dossiers. J'arrive tout de suite.

Tranquillement, la jeune femme se leva de son bureau et sortit de la pièce. Elle traversa la salle commune où divers policiers s'affairaient à leurs occupations. Marchant derrière l'agent qui était venu la retrouver, elle le suivit sans dire un seul mot. Ce dernier s'arrêta à sa table et attrapa le combiné qu'il donna à sa collègue.  
Le remerciant d'un signe de tête, Lightning colla l'appareil contre son oreille :

- Lightning Farron, j'écoute.  
- _Lightning_, s'écria la voix de l'autre côté avec soulagement. _Pourquoi es-tu injoignable par ton téléphone portable ?  
- _Vanille ? Et bien, tout simplement parce que je l'ai éteint.

La soldate évita tout de même de préciser que c'était pour ne pas finir harceler par les milliers de messages. Provenant tous de Fang, bien entendu. Afin de ne pas se faire distraire, la blonde avait pris l'habitude de couper son mobile durant ses heures de travail. Cela ne serait pas sérieux d'entendre son portable vibrer toutes les cinq minutes, avait-elle songé.  
Revenant à ses moutons, Lightning fronça légèrement des sourcils. Il était rare que l'on vienne la déranger durant son service. Mis à part Fang ou Serah, personne d'autre ne l'appelait ici. Et surtout pas Vanille.

- Il y a un problème, reprit la blonde avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
- _Et bien, c'est à propos de Fang_, répondit lentement Vanille d'un ton hésitant. _Il... Il y a eu un accident._

Alors que son cœur commençait déjà à faire des ravages, à hurler qu'il voulait se trouver aux côtés de la noiraude, Lightning sut garder son calme. Sa raison tentait de garder le contrôle sur ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive.  
Fang exerçait un métier particulier qui correspondait parfaitement à son énergie débordante et à sa soif d'adrénaline. Elle était devenue chasseuse de prime et parfois guide de Gran Pulse. Il suffisait qu'un client lui offre une cible à abattre et elle s'exécutait. Parfois, elle devait s'occuper de la protection d'un groupe de scientifiques ou encore de touristes venus visiter sa terre natale. Un travail loin d'être reposant et qui pouvait se révéler très dangereux. Mais Lightning ne se permettrait en aucun cas de critiquer les choix de sa partenaire. Après tout, ne faisait-elle pas également un emploi potentiellement à haut risque ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-elle d'un calme parfait. Est-ce que Fang va bien ?  
- _C'est pour cela que je t'appelle..._ concéda la rouquine d'une voix tremblante. _Elle a été __sacrément amochée et...  
- _Où est-elle ?! gronda Lightning en haussant malencontreusement le ton, provoquant sur elle le regard de ses collègues.  
- _Elle est chez moi, elle...  
- _J'arrive tout de suite !

Raccrochant immédiatement, ce fut à ce moment-là que la soldate se rendit compte que sa main tremblait. Serrant le poing, elle prit une grande inspiration afin de remettre les choses en ordre dans son esprit. Mais sa raison semblait être totalement écrasée par la panique qui la submergeait petit à petit. Que s'était-il passé ? Dans quel état se trouvait donc Fang ?  
Sans plus attendre, Lightning fonça dans son bureau afin de récupérer ses affaires. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, elle rencontra Amodar devant la porte. Ce dernier la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il demanda :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Non, enfin oui, mais non, bafouilla la blonde qui n'arrivait plus vraiment à se contenir. Excusez-moi, Chef, mais il faut absolument que je... Enfin, je dois rapidement aller à...  
- C'est bon. Fonce maintenant !

Jetant un coup d'œil à son supérieur, Lightning l'interrogea du regard. Puis, elle hocha la tête avant de partir en courant du commissariat. Tout en poussant la porte, elle sortit les clés de son sac. Elle se précipita dans sa voiture et la démarra avant même d'avoir fermé sa portière. Malgré son empressement, elle fit toutefois attention à n'écraser aucun collègue sur le parking.

Une fois sur la route, la soldate tenta avec la plus grande peine du monde à respecter les limitations de vitesse. Ses doigts tapaient nerveusement sur le volant alors que ses yeux étaient fixés droit devant elle. La respiration forte et rapide, elle sentait une angoisse la prendre. Cette peur-là, elle la connaissait plus que bien. C'était exactement la même terreur qu'elle avait ressentie le jour où, ayant découvert que Serah était une l'Cie, elle devait partir à la rescousse de cette dernière.  
Le feu rouge s'imposa devant elle. Rageant intérieurement, Lightning ravala plusieurs jurons face à la situation. Son esprit divaguait de tous les côtés, rendant sa concentration difficile. Une partie d'elle ne pouvait cesser de paniquer en priant la Déesse Etro que Fang n'ait rien de grave. Une autre se jetait éperdument dans le passé, cherchant à s'accrocher au moindre souvenir pour s'offrir assez de courage pour continuer le chemin. Et la dernière restait totalement muette, sentant la solitude l'étreindre péniblement.  
Lorsque le feu passa au vert, la soldate fit rugir son moteur démontrant ainsi son impatience. Alors qu'elle reprenait la route, des souvenirs envahissaient son esprit, rendant son souffle encore plus difficile et rude. Irrémédiablement, la première image qui lui vint en tête fut le magnifique sourire charmeur de la pulsienne. Là était la chose qui la caractérisait le plus. Ce qui énervait tant la blonde et qui à la fois, la séduisait entièrement. Puis, ce fut au tour de son rire. Taquin. Moqueur. Si bon.

Changeant de vitesse, Lightning accéléra la cadence. Elle devait faire vite, sinon elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. Que bientôt, les barrières de sa raison allaient s'écrouler et qu'elle allait sombrer dans la folie et l'angoisse. Au fond de son être, elle sentait que quelque chose lui pinçait l'âme, capable de la tordre mentalement de douleur. C'était la peur. La peur de perdre un être cher.  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la blonde vit des séquences du passé défiler devant son esprit impuissant et en panique. Le court du temps remonta jusqu'à un événement qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier, gravé à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Son premier baiser avec Fang.

.

Sur la terrasse de l'appartement de la noiraude, appuyée sur le rebord, Lightning scrutait le ciel étoilé, profitant du peu d'air frais qu'offrait cette lourde soirée d'été. Elle se permettait ce bref instant de répit après une longue journée.  
Ayant chacune trouvé un travail stable, Fang et Vanille avaient décidé de vivre séparément. Une chose que la maîtresse de Bahamut ne pouvait surtout pas avouer était parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter les ébats de la rouquine et de Hope. Elle aimait cette dernière comme sa propre sœur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour attenter à son audition. Un fait que Lightning pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Car elle aussi avait quitté son foyer lorsque Snow était venu habiter avec Serah, maintenant qu'ils étaient fiancés.  
De plus faible corpulence, Vanille dut quérir de l'aide de leurs amis durant son déménagement. De son côté, Fang avait eu droit au renfort de la soldate pour son changement de domicile. Et après avoir transporté une dizaine de cartons et rangé les choses à leur place, Lightning avait profité d'une pause pour se retrouver sur la terrasse.

- Alors, on prend du bon temps pendant que je travaille ? railla Fang en passant la tête dehors. Si on m'avait dit que la grande Farron était une tire-au-flanc.  
- Je ne possède pas ta force colossale, rétorqua la blonde d'un ton boudeur. Sois déjà reconnaissante que j'accepte de te prêter main-forte durant mon jour de repos.  
- Si déjà, tu travaillais moins, tu pourrais correctement profiter de tes congés.

Grommelant dans son coin, la soldate préféra ignorer cette dernière remarque. Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers les astres. Pourquoi prendrait-elle plus de jours de repos ? Pour quoi faire ? À présent que Serah était devenue indépendante, il ne restait plus grand-chose à la blonde. Ses journées étaient mornes, sans aucun but. Au final, seul son travail lui procurait une assez grande occupation pour lui faire oublier sa solitude.  
Lentement, Fang vint se poser à côté de son amie. Les coudes sur le rebord, elle croisa les jambes avant de scruter son interlocutrice, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? questionna Lightning en fronçant des sourcils, méfiante.  
- Je me disais que maintenant que j'avais mon propre appartement, tu pourrais venir me voir plus souvent, répondit innocemment la noiraude. Tu sais, quand tu te sentiras seule et que tu ne sauras pas quoi faire. Mes portes te seront toujours ouvertes.

Un léger rictus apparut sur le visage de la blonde qui étouffa un rire. Arquant un sourcil, elle toisa son amie avant de reprendre :

- Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire chez toi que je ne pourrais pas faire chez moi, hein ?  
- Beaucoup de choses, rétorqua la noiraude sur un ton charmeur.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment un argument recevable.

Sans crier gare, les lèvres chaudes de la pulsienne se plaquèrent contre celles de la maîtresse d'Odin. Totalement prise de court, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, ne réalisant pas réellement ce qui était en train de se produire devant elle. Son cœur bondit dans sa cage thoracique. De surprise ou de joie ?  
Puis, se retirant gentiment et plongeant son regard purement arrogant dans les yeux couleur océan, Fang murmura :

- Tout d'abord, il y a moi.

Satisfaite de son petit effet, la noiraude se dit qu'il serait désormais plus stratégique de se retrancher en sécurité dans l'appartement, loin de la bombe à retardement. Mais alors qu'elle passait le seuil de la porte, Lightning se tourna dans sa direction et déclara :

- Mais ça aussi, je peux l'avoir chez moi.

Totalement surprise, la pulsienne cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Puis, se rendant compte de la teinte que prenaient les joues de son interlocutrice, elle rit chaleureusement.

.

Braquant brutalement le volant, Lightning klaxonna le véhicule qu'elle venait de dépasser. En ce moment précis, toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait sur la route, elle les trouvait particulièrement lentes et irritantes. Continuant d'appuyer de plus en plus sur la pédale d'accélération, elle prit une grande inspiration dans l'espoir de pouvoir soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu la douleur de son cœur.  
Puis, soudain, une sombre pensée la frappa de plein fouet. Les mains tremblantes, une idée totalement déraisonnable la posséda. Et malgré tous ses efforts et le fait que ce genre réflexion ne lui correspondait pas, la blonde ne put réprimer un frisson. Ce matin, elle était partie sans même dire un simple « je t'aime » à son amante.

Secouant la tête, Lightning tenta de se ressaisir, d'évacuer ses idées noires. Tout allait bien se passer. Fang s'était simplement blessée, rien de bien grave. Elle était bien trop forte et bornée pour se laisser emporter par la grande faucheuse aussi facilement. Et puis... Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, un point c'est tout !  
Une révélation apparut dans son esprit après ces espérances. Depuis quand était-elle aussi attachée à la pulsienne ? Quand était-elle passée à une simple relation de couple à une relation passionnelle ? À quel moment précisément, Fang avait-elle pris une place aussi importante dans sa vie, dans son cœur ?

.

- Ah ! Tu vois, c'est moi la meilleure, déclara fièrement Fang en bondissant du canapé.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière, c'est la première fois que je joue au jeu vidéo, rétorqua Lightning en faisant la moue.

Intérieurement, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, la soldate était vexée par sa défaite. Certes, elle ne s'était jamais attardée sur ce genre d'activité de salon. De temps à autre, elle avait vu Serah jouer à la console, mais rien de comparable avec les jeux que jouaient la noiraude. D'une supériorité indéniable, cette dernière avait littéralement laminé Lightning. Et quelles que soient ses excuses, une défaite était une défaite.

- Tire pas cette tête, railla Fang en se rasseyant sur le canapé et en donnant un coup de coude à sa rivale. Allez, encore une partie, je tenterai de ne pas être trop forte pour toi.  
- Quelle arrogance, rétorqua la blonde en roulant des yeux. Attends de m'affronter dans mon domaine. On verra bien si tu continues de faire le coq.  
- Quand tu veux, ma grande !

Lâchant un soupir, la soldate mit dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle défiera réellement sa partenaire dans une autre catégorie. Mais laquelle ? Maniement d'épée ? Au tir ? Pourquoi pas aux échecs ? Connaissant la pulsienne, cette dernière n'aura certainement pas la patience de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la partie.  
Puis, tournant son regard vers l'écran de télévision, elle voyait écrit en grand la défaite cuisante qu'elle venait de se prendre. Posant la manette sur la table basse, elle croisa les bras en grommelant :

- Ce genre d'activité, c'est pour les gamins.  
- Tu te rends compte que tu n'arrives pas à jouer à un truc de gamins, se moqua Fang qui se prit un coup à l'épaule. Arrête de croire que les jeux vidéos sont une activité peu ludique. La preuve, il faut avoir de sacrés réflexes pour faire les meilleurs techniques de ce jeu de combat.  
- Tu as un don incroyable pour déblatérer toute sorte de stupidités.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Lightning qui continua :

- Et dire que j'aime une femme qui est capable de faire passer une bêtise pour quelque chose d'intellectuel.

Se figeant littéralement, Fang dévisagea son interlocutrice, bouche-bée. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait pu dire de travers, la blonde fronça des sourcils, interloquée. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son amie lui bondit dessus, la serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Totalement perdue, Lightning regarda de tous les côtés.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? s'émerveilla Fang en embrassant tendrement sa partenaire sur la joue.  
- Pardon ? J'ai dit ça, moi ? rétorqua la soldate qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ses propres paroles.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Je l'ai entendu !  
- Attend, Fang...

La parole lui fut coupée lorsque la bouche de la noiraude se plaqua contre la sienne. Le baiser était à la fois fougueux et tendre. Ne laissant toujours pas Lightning reprendre le contrôle de la situation, Fang brisa le contact avant de fixer cette dernière dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Lightning, déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

Le cœur de la soldate rata un battement. Clignant deux fois des paupières, elle finit par sourire avant de marmonner :

- Idiote...

.

Sortant de la voiture en laissant les clés à l'intérieur, Lightning courut dans le bâtiment où logeait Vanille. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur et gravit les trois étages à vive allure. Son rythme cardiaque devait dépasser les cent à l'heure. Et même si ses poumons la suppliaient de les laisser respirer, la blonde ignora leur appel de détresse. Il y avait bien plus important en jeu.  
Dans sa panique et sa précipitation, la soldate faillit trébucher, mais tout en rétablissant son équilibre, elle fonça dans les couloirs. Ses jambes avaient envie de flancher face à toute cette pression insoutenable. Son esprit tourbillonnait dans un million de craintes qu'elle ne sût pas être fondées ou non. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la voir. Son visage. Son sourire. Ses yeux. Fang...

Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement, Lightning l'ouvrit en trombe. Son corps était à deux doigts de la lâcher, mais l'adrénaline lui fournissait une force intarissable. Pénétrant dans l'appartement, elle ravala sa voix qui voulait hurler le nom de son amante.

- Surprise !

Soudain, des éclats et des confettis fusèrent de tous les côtés. Recouverte de paillettes et de guirlandes en papier, la soldate cligna des yeux, perdue. Devant elle se trouvaient ses amis, au grand complet. Les Nora se tenaient au fond du salon alors que Serah et Vanille se dressaient tout près de la porte d'entrée. Sazh et son fils étaient près du buffet où le petit garçon s'empiffrait de friandises. Vers la porte de la cuisine, Hope tenait joyeusement un immense gâteau entre ses mains. Et au centre de tout ce monde, Fang la toisait en riant avec douceur.

- Fang... murmura Lightning, comme ne croyant pas ses yeux.

Amusée, cette dernière s'avança vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle semblait plus qu'en forme et aussi vivante que ce matin-là.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? déclara fièrement la noiraude.

Soudain, des larmes perlèrent sur le visage de la soldate d'habitude impassible. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et elle tomba à genoux sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Immédiatement, Fang plongea pour la réceptionner dans sa chute. Les mains contre ses épaules, elle ne saisissait pas du tout la réaction de sa petite amie.

- C'est si terrible que cela de devoir subir une fête surprise ? ricana la noiraude en grimaçant. Si cela peut te rassurer, ce n'était pas mon idée. J'aurais préféré un petit tête-à-tête avec toi pour le jour de ton anniversaire.  
- Par Etro, tu vas bien, sanglota Lightning qui se blottit contre son amante, désespérée.  
- Bah, bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce tu...

Paniquée, Fang passa ses bras autour de la blonde, la serrant contre elle afin de lui offrir un havre de sécurité et de paix. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans cet état-là. Même quand Serah s'était transformée en cristal, jamais la pulsienne ne l'avait vue aussi effondrée, aussi fragile.

- On m'a dit que tu avais eu un terrible accident, réussit à articuler la blonde en calmant sa panique, laissant le soulagement l'envahir. Pendant un moment, j'avais imaginé le pire... J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre...  
- Mais qui est-ce qui t'as sorti une telle absurdité ?! gronda Fang en dévisageant sévèrement chaque personne dans l'appartement.

Tout le monde se tendit face à la menace qui planait au-dessus de leur tête. Finalement, Vanille fit un pas en avant, assumant son méfait.

- C'est moi... répondit-elle d'une voix coupable. Pour la faire venir, je lui ai dit que tu avais eu un petit accident...

Furieuse, la noiraude fronça des sourcils.

- Mais je ne pensais pas à mal, je te jure, se défendit la rousse en levant les mains. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait ainsi. Tu sais parfaitement que cela partait d'une bonne intention !

Alors que la maîtresse de Bahamut allait rétorquer quelque chose, Lightning l'interrompit en secouant la tête. Elle leva son regard à présent calme en direction de Vanille. Sur son visage à nouveau serein, les larmes avaient déjà commencé à sécher.

- Non, c'est moi, déclara-t-elle doucement. Je n'aurais pas dû me monter la tête de cette manière. Je ne sais pas... Quand j'ai entendu que Fang était blessée, j'ai...  
- C'est fini maintenant, interrompit tendrement la noiraude en embrassant la dernière larme qui trônait sur les joues de sa bien-aimée. Tout va bien.

Intérieurement, Fang sentit son cœur se gonfler de chaleur et de joie. Certes, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié que son amante se soit fait une telle frayeur à cause d'une stupide fête d'anniversaire. Mais le fait d'apprendre et de voir l'importance qu'elle avait aux yeux de la soldate, cela n'avait pas de prix.  
Délicatement, la noiraude prit le visage de Lightning entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser de tout son amour. Cette dernière ne résista nullement, se laissant emporter par la douceur et la sûreté de la réalité. Enroulant ses bras autour du cou de la pulsienne, elle approfondit le contact. Une réaction qui ravit Fang qui ne voulut plus la lâcher.

- Euh... reprit Vanille en grimaçant. Les filles, est-ce que...

Timidement, Hope détourna le regard alors que Sazh cachait les yeux de son fils. Les Nora gloussèrent de leur côté, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir et quoi faire. Même Snow, légèrement mal à l'aise, se frotta l'arrière du crâne en posant ses yeux ailleurs.

- Bon sang, mais trouvez-vous une chambre ! cria Serah avec outrance.


End file.
